Mychelynne's Diary
by TomKaulitzGirl
Summary: Mychelynne Smith finds that camp, especially CGL, can be a place where THINGS WILL HAPPEN! Some parts will be told from her diary. Please read it!
1. Arrival, and I hate it

Chapter 1: First Day

Mychelynne Precious Smith sat with the handcuffs beside her instead of on her, thanks to a bobby pin and her lock picking skills. She also had her bookbag beside her and inside it, along with a few polish bottles, hair care products, and junk food, was her Dell notebook. She decided to take it out and write in her diary. She typed:

July 17, 2003

Diary,

This completely sucks on ice. Wooooowww, so I tried to kidnap Daniel Livingston. Big deal. He ain't nobody anyway. I'm stuck on this hot ass bus and the driver is looking at me funny in short glances. Damn, I think he better watch the road or else. He better not crash me into nuthin. Oh, what the hell is there to crash into-Will that guard stop eyeing me? Jesus! I gotta go. We're here.

Mych

Mychelynne got off the hot bus only to be welcomed by more heat, and a guy wearing a tacky cowboy hat, spittin' out sunflower seeds, and wearing a shirt that seemed too embarrassing to wear, even for him.

"Alright, new kid, follow me." the guard said. Mychelynne didn't move.

"Okay, first of all, I am 16 years old, old man, so I ain't no kid. Second of all-"

Before she could say another word, he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Okay, second of all, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She punched him in his stomach and he fell on the floor. Small tears came out of his eyes.

Ms. Smith, follow me.

"Great, my first day, and I gotta take orders from Big and Ugly Dude over here. She said.

Tell me if it was good or not. It will be better in the next couple of chappies!


	2. Not So Friendly

Chapter 2: Not So Friendly

Mychelynne was being led into a cabin where behind the counter was a tall blonde boy taking out her work outfits. He caught sight of her and stared until she snapped him out of it.

"What are you lookin' at?" she shouted. He instantly turned away.

"Mychelynne Smith," he said.

"Yeah, that's me. What up?"

"Excuse me, "he said, "but what does that mean?"

"Let's just get on with it." She said.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Mr. Sir-"

"Whoopee. Why bother telling me? I plan not to see that face."

"Respect for your elders, Miss Smith." He scolded.

"_Sorry,_ Methuselah. I'll _try_ to be nicer."

"Anyway, you were sent here for attempted kidnapping…and-"

"AND you betta get this over with before I start beastin'!"

"Like I was saying, you get three pairs-"

"That's not what you were saying-"

"Can I finish!" shouted Mr. Sir.

"Who u yellin' at!"

After the basic rundown, she was greeted by a shrimpy looking guy that kept staring at her up and down. She happened to notice a rise in his pants.

"I am Mr. Pendanski and I will be your counselor. Now, we turned co-ed, but kidnapping is theft, so you will be in D-Tent. "

"What a joy." She said.

"So, Mychelynne, you are a very pretty girl-"

"Please scoot over. You're standing so close to me, I can tell that you haven't bathed in what, a week? Maybe two?" He quickly scooted over.

"This is D-Tent." he said, not taking his eyes off her. She couldn't stand him anymore and smacked him. Hard.

"Stop puttin' those ugly eyes on me!"

"He squirmed in pain, while she saw about twelve people starting to introduce themselves. She noticed a white boy with overly wavy hair standing in front of her.

"I'm Zigzag (notice how in these stories X-ray is usually the one who goes first. I know he's leader, but dang!). This here's X-ray. Them over there playing cards is Caveman, Zero, and Armpit. Them behind me is Squid and Magnet."

Five girls came in from the Wreck Room." Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Diamond, the twin blondes over here are Smarty and Free. The one with the braids is Islander, she's from Jamaica, and the other black girl here with the curls is Flamer.

"Yeah, mhmm. I'm Mychelynne." She said, actually sounding friendly.

"Nice name." said Flamer.

"Thanks. On to _important_ biz, where is my bed?"

"Right next to mine, queen bee." Said Diamond.

She took the bedsheet and pillow out of her suitcase and spread it on her bed.

"We're all gonna be in the Wreck Room." said Zigzag.

"Mhmm. Lataz." she said.

X-ray (yes, X-Ray. not Squid) was the last one to leave. He couldn't help but think that she was just the girl with the attitude that he wanted.

Meanwhile, Mychelynne pulled out her mirror and adjusted her nose ring. Jet black hair, caramel skin, and beautiful hazel eyes was hidden under a nose ring and a diamond- studded barbell in each eyebrow(she's loaded).


	3. Queen Bee

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't and neva will own Holes. Don't ask me anymore, MAAAAN!

Chapter 3: Queen Bee

_Diary, _

_Man, that boy! I hate him. X-ray should go to hell! Wanna know why? Let me tell you what he did. He……_

The morning bell rang, and Mychelynne popped out of her bed screaming. Some of the boys and girls snickered, but she didn't notice. She was too dazed.

She picked up her jumpsuit with a disgusted look on her face due to the fact that the thing was just too ugly to wear. She threw it aside.

"I'll wear something else." she said.

"But you'll get in trouble." said Smarty.

"Who asked you?" she screamed. She started to undress as soon as they left, putting on a black tank top and short jean-shorts.

She headed outside and grabbed a shovel, half-awake. Mr. Sir came to her and gave her the rundown.

"Now you are to dig one hole each day. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter."

"Whatever." She scoffed.

She started to dig, but not too long from then she started to get more irritated than she already was, having eaten a honey tortilla that was making her stomach hurt worse than PMS cramps(ewww).

"Damn, ya'll gotta do this everyday?" she complained.

"Sí, chica, y es más difícil el segundo vez."

"Thanks for telling me." She said sarcastically.

"Just gotta get used to it." Said Caveman.

"And if I don't wanna get used to it?"

"You gotta dig. The warden's watching you. She got cameras EVERYWHERE(lol)." Said Zigzag.

"Shut up, you paranoid freak!" she shouted.

"How do you know that? Are you watching me too?" He looked at her with fear on his face.

"Yes, Ziggy, I am." She stared at him bug-eyed. Some of the boys laughed.

"Hey, quit jawin' and keep diggin'!" shouted Mr. Sir.

"Shut your ass up! We're diggin', man!" she shouted.

"I ain't even gonna bother." He mumbled.

"Damn, girl. No one really stood up to Mr. Sir like that." Said Smarty.

"That's 'cause I'm hardcore, and I don't play with disrespectful people." She said.

" Damn straight!" said Diamond.

"Nobody messes with me. I AM the queen."

"Says who?" asked X-Ray.

"Says me! Got something else to say?"

"Yeah!" he shouted.

Mychelynne then jumped out of her 3-foot hole and walked casually over to X-Ray's hole. She slid into it and looked dead into his eyes. He could feel her breath on his face and fought the urge to break out in a smile. Her breath smelled like strawberry. He couldn't help but think about how pretty she looked with her hair free, falling to her back, and wearing a black tank and short-shorts.

"Say what you gotta say, bitch." She said. He stood there trying to look tough, but she saw the fear in his eyes.

She snuffed him lightly. "Keep your mouth to yourself, unless you want it to be swollen."

She walked back and sat at the edge of her hole. "I'm not diggin' any more. I'm mad tired."

"You gotta dig!" said Squid.

"Why?" she asked. Zigzag was about to say something, but Mychelynne then shot a deadly look at him that said, in a weird way, "I dare you to say the word 'camera'."

"Fine with us, Queenie." Said Caveman.

"Hey, that's a good name for her! Queenie!" said Islander.

"No, how about "Queen Bee"?" suggested Free.

"Queen Bee, huh? I actually like that. Yeah, 'Queen Bee'. "

"İ'Queen Bee es el nombre perfecto para usted!"

"I know, which is why I want to use it." Said Mychelynne. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Mr. Sir.

"And just why aren't you digging?"

"I don't want to. Diggin's not my thing. Duh!" she retorted. Mr. Sir picked up the shovel and shoved it in her hands.

"_Oh no he didn't_!" she thought. She held the shovel tight and shoved it in between his legs. He fell squirming. She saw tears and couldn't help but snicker.

"Like I said, digging isn't my thing." She stormed to the tent and heard other tents whistle, while the girls from the other tents growled. She walked past one of the holes where a girl was growling at her. Most of the people around expected her to do something to the girl, but she just knelt down and said "Don't hate".

X-ray watched her walk into the tent. He never thought that he would ever think or a girl this way. He was X-ray, the toughest one. So why was it that when some girl that was tougher than him steps up, he says nothing? He wasn't supposed to like any girl, but damnit, he couldn't get Mych out of his mind! Did he really love her? He thought about the smell of her strawberry scented breath one last time before going back to his digging.

"_Do I love her?"  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
_

_"Sí, chica, y es más difícil el segundo vez."-Yes, girl, and it's harder the second time_

"'Queen Bee es el nombre perfecto para usted!"-Queen Bee is the perfect name for you


	4. A Series of Weird Events

To SallySkellington: Yes, she will tone down.

GreaboGirl: Thank you for reviewing!

Thanks to all my reviewers. Please read their stories!

On with the story NOW!

Chapter 4: A series of Weird Events :)

_Diary, _

_That Damn X-Ray thinks that he can stand up to me! I will admit, I am starting to see the cuteness in him. After Flamer came and told me that he had a crush on me, I just might let go a bit of the New York attitude that I got. Let me tell you what happened……_

The 4:00 bell rang, but Queen Bee didn't wake up. Or at least she tried her best to stay asleep.

"Turn…..that…..OFF!" And just at that time, the bell stopped, strangely.

"Sorry about the wake-up call." said Islander.

"Whatever. Hey, I'm actually in a good mood. Ya'll want breakfast?"

"But Pendanski gives us breakfast." said Zigzag.

"Do you really want to eat that crap? Or do you want to eat this?"

Mychelynne snuck into the back of the kitchens and five minutes later, came back with a big metal box that looked heavy, but was amazingly lightweight. She put in the combination and opened the large metal box, and when they all looked inside, they gasped. There was a huge assortment of snacks and juices packed inside from quarter juices to lollipops to M&M's. Caveman, Zero, and Squid each took out a pack of Butter Crunch cookies (my favorite), Zigzag took out a Cosmic Brownie, Diamond, Flamer, Islander, and Armpit took out Strawberry Shortcake Rolls (so good!), Magnet and X-ray got Oatmeal Creme Pies (tasty!), and Smarty and Free got Capri Suns.

"Wow, Queen Bee, thanks! This is so good!" said Caveman.

"I never had a Cosmic Brownie before!" said Zigzag.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. This was actually….nice." said X-ray.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all welcome. Now let me sleep." She said.

"Later, Queen Bee," Said Smarty.

Later on, while they were all out digging, Mr. Sir was walking around and noticed that Mychelynne wasn't there.

"And just where is the other girl?" he asked.

"See for yourself." Said Diamond.

Mr. Sir walked angrily over to D-Tent and found Queen Bee on her laptop surfing the internet and drinking a Capri Sun from her secret stash. Mr. Sir then grabbed the laptop from her and threw it across the room, but luckily, it landed on Smarty's cot.

"Get your lazy butt up and dig your hole, you worthless piece of trash!" he shouted.

"No." she said simply. He then got enraged and grabbed Queen Bee's arm tightly, so tightly that she couldn't pull away and his nails dug into her skin.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted. She couldn't make him let go of her.

When they reached the warden's cabin, Mr. Sir didn't bother to knock. He just pushed her inside.

"This little Girl Scout ain't diggin' her hole! What are you gonna do with her?"

"Leave us to chat." said the Warden.

"But-"

"I said, leave us." She said. Mr. Sir shut the door while muttering something that sounded like "Always gotta have it her way."

"Now, why aren't you diggin' your hole?" asked the Warden.

"I don't want to. I don't like digging."

"You do realize that you have to dig, don't you?"

"Yeah." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I've had just about enough of you and your attitude!"

"So I'll leave." She casually walked out the door, but not before grabbing the coke off of her desk.

"There she is!" shouted X-ray. Flamer glanced at him, smirking.

"What did the Warden do to you?" asked Islander.

"She's a little punk. She didn't do nothin'." She said.

"Really?" asked X-ray.

"Really really. "she said.

She walked back inside the tent and retrieved her laptop. Just when she was about to flip it open, X-ray walked in and flipped it back down.

"You think it's fair that we gotta dig, and you get to drink and do no work?" he screamed.

She instantly stood up. "Hold up, _little man_. Who is you yellin' at!"

"Hmmm, let me see. Maybe…the lazy ass in front of me!"

She smacked him in his face extremely hard and jumped on him trying to tear him apart. He knocked her in his face and made her lip bleed. After that, she got really mad. She started to beat his face, but then he kicked into her stomach. She broke his glasses and tried to shove them down his throat, but he pushed him off her. He bit into her arm but she never let go of it. She punched his eye out and he punched her, nearly breaking her jaw. She then pinned him down and hovered over him for a few seconds, breathing heavily. She then looked into his deep brown eyes, and returning the favor, he looked into her bright hazel eyes, and for a moment, they both forgot why they were fighting, wishing that they could stay in this trance, but then…

"X-ray, what's taking you so long?" asked Flamer. She then noticed the two scrambling on top of each other and she smirked so that only Queen Bee could see. She saw X-ray rushing out of the tent blushing, sat down, and beckoned for Queen to come over and sit with her.

"Nice fight. What was that with the gazing and-"

"There was no gazing, aight?"

"You know by know that X-ray has a crush on you, right"

"He does? Sure don't show it."

"Well he does, and I know you think he's cute, too."

"No." Flamer stared at her, smiling.

"Maybe?" Flamer still smiled.

"Okay, a little bit." Flamer was finally satisfied.

"Girl, you do like him, and we are gonna turn you into his dream girl."

"Number one, I do not get made over. I like my look." She said, pointing to the barbells in her eyebrows. And two, aren't I already his dream girl?"

"Girl, there are gonna be some changes with you."

"I'm actually looking forward to this," she said. "But on one condition: no stuffing me, no making me into a Marilyn Monroe clone, and I better like it."

"Oh, you will. Trust me." She said, reaching deep into her makeup bag.


	5. Xray's Surprise: La Chica Nueva

Chapter 5: X-Ray's Surprise: La Chica Nueva

"…And I'm done," said Flamer. She and Queen Bee had to move to the back of the kitchens for risk of being caught. They didn't want X-ray to see his Queen Bee. Yet.

"Take a look." Flamer held up a large mirror.

Queen Bee was astounded at her own features. Her back length hair was all wavy and bouncy; there was a bit, but just a bit of coffee colored eyeshadow. She didn't need blush; her cheeks were well defined, her eyebrows were waxed, she wore Strawberry flavored lip gloss: she was wearing 3-inch earrings, but to her wishes, she left a barbell in her left eyebrow. She looked Fierce.

"Whoa. I actually like it. It looks good, and I get to keep my style."

"I told you that you would, but noooo… you wouldn't believe me-"

"Alright! Thanks."

"I can do wonders with people. Let me take off my jumpsuit." In seconds, she was in a white tank and silver basketball shorts.

"They got any bleach around here?" asked Flamer.

"All the stuff's in the back pantry where they hold out on us with the good stuff." said Queen Bee.

"Cool, take off your sandals. Those heels must be killing you."

"They are!" she said, taking them off fast.

Flamer came back with a giant jug of bleach, a white spool of thread, a needle, and scissors. She started to cut the pants almost all the way off of the jumpsuit so that when the dress was done, it would cover her enough. She then completely cut the sleeves off. After that, she cut and sewed the pant legs together to make the skirt. She then soaked it in bleach and the result came out to be an extremely light beige, almost white. Lastly, she tightened the sides of the jumpsuit/dress so that it would fit her. The result shocked even Flamer.

"Whoa! I'm good!" said Flamer.

"Yeah, let me try it on!" said Queen Bee. She stepped into the pantry and then came out wearing the new dress.

"Oh my freakin' God!" This is amazing!" said Queen Bee. "I feel kind of prissy, though. Like, this isn't me. It's the color that doesn't fit my style. I wish it was black. That's more my style."

"I can make it black. I have hair dye. How do you think Islander's hair got so black? Her hair was originally dark brown. I'm all about the beauty. Have you seen my trunk? Full of products! And-"

"OKAY! I'm not dumb, sweetie. I've seen her roots. So do it. Make that dress."

Flamer filled a big metal tub she found in the back with water shallowly and poured half of her 24 oz. jet black dye bottle into it. She then stirred it with a wooden spoon until the water was murky. She dipped the dress into it and let it soak for 30 seconds. She then let it hang for a half hour; the room was VERY warm.

"Whoa. You should be rich with all of the things you can do in minutes!" said Queen Bee, astounded.

"It is SO coincidental that we have all of this stuff, the exact stuff we need. Now, put it on.

Queen Bee stepped into the dress and looked like a goddess. Hair done, dress made, features sparkling, she was about to take breath away from the man she had grown to love over her time here.

"Are you ready?" asked Flamer.

"I'm ready. Let's amaze some guys, girl!"

"Good. Slip back on your sandals."

They walked out of the kitchen where they were greeted with hundreds of calls from the guys still digging incredibly slowly; all of the D-tenters were already in, being the fastest tent. On the side, with the calls, she heard sneers from the girls. Queen Bee kicked dirt into one of the girls' holes, and the girl was about to jump up. But then she remembered that this was Queen Bee she was gonna mess with. Finally, they arrived at D-tent.

"I'll go in first." said Flamer.

Queen bee waited for a few seconds and then walked in.

X-ray's jaw dropped as he stared at the chocolate goddess before him.


End file.
